


Superhero oneshots 101

by Tatera



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: DC universe - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: A collection of the one-shots I will write for Marvel,DC etc-The first 'chapter' is detailing what fic is on what page-- A written index pretty much!





	1. Index

All completed oneshots will be marked in **BOLD** letters!

I am open for requests if anyone do have one or two!

 

 

**Nick Fury/Female!Reader**

**Iceman (Bobby Drake)/Male!Reader (Late celebration for him coming out I suppose!)**

**Captain America/Female!Reader**

**Bucky/Male!Reader**

 

 

 

Requests

 

**Bucky/Female!Reader**

 


	2. Nick Fury/Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of those late-night drabbles!

You didn't plan your life, your superiors had done that for you. Most girls would run around gushing about boyfriends of some sort while you were stuck in Moscow with a Dragunov SVD carefully in your grip. When your neighbor graduated you were in NYC working out a hostage situation, no you truly didn't pick a plan or goal for yourself. You hardly complained however, it could be much worse seeing as you weren't exactly modified genetically or used as an experiment- something you were happy about after meeting a certain super soldier. When you got assigned to work under Nick Fury the two of you had never thought much of it, both rather cold and calculating there weren't a lot of time for conversations, that was however before he became a Director. He was a lot more stressed nowadays, you noticed that in the end of the day he did care for his employees compared to your earlier leader and was crushed to find out about the leak inside of SHIELD.

You still worked under the man, however it wasn't just a simple footsoldier and general sort of deal, it was a right-hand man, or woman in your case, and their beloved employer and friend. Yes, somehow you had befriended the man through your countless hours of silence and often you both found yourself caring for each other more than intended, often starting small playful quarrels when you found yourself to be alone or rather isolated in general. To say you adored Nick Fury would be a correct statement. He was a wonderful man once you knew him up-close, often playing around with crude and dark humor together with being able to take a step back and be a caring father-figure to anyone under his wings, everything about him was welcoming. That is why you didn't mind doing this, standing at 5 in the morning trying to explain to a hungover group of Avengers why they had to start doing daily training schedules. The group barely saw you, you were often more in the shadows or simply working as a receptionist during the hours the group actually got in contact with Nick, however once they were done with their work you started your real one. A cleaner is what most called you, able to dispose of bodies before anyone even realized they were there. This was somehow comforting to you currently, the idea of being able to hide Tony Stark's body in a barrel filled with acid did sound nice.

''Mr.Stark, just because you spend your time during combat inside a suit doesn't mean you can skip the training- it's illogical for you to even assume that would be the case!'' You sighed and placed a hand on your hip. Stark simply groaned in annoyance, like a child having to clean his room, much like the other Avengers did shortly before him. Your gaze turned to the double doors that opened, the Director standing there looking as sharp as ever. You mustered up a tired smile, the most sincere smile the Avengers may have ever seen you wear honestly, as you turned to the man.

''Director- I just informed the Avengers of the new schedule'' Nick gave you a slow nod before looking at the group of hungover heroes with a bitter expression, he probably wanted them out of the room so he could relax. You often found yourself helping his muscles relax by using what medical experience you had, and of course he returned the favor by supplying you with information and food.

''Perfect, I was wondering if you were still up for tonight?'' You couldn't help but shoot the man a bitter expression yourself this time, slightly mimicking his own. While Nick was indeed a cold and serious man able to kill, he was also large on the whole gentleman thing when it came to helping friends and close allies. A father to most and to you a lot more possibly.

''I've never backed out before, have I?Also Agent Hills asked for your assistance with our beloved..asgardian guest'' You had a dislike for Loki, not because he tried to destroy New York, what person haven't by now, but because of his manipulative nature. He reminded you of the people that recruited you as a child, charming and calculated but so easily broken to the point of madness. You laughed slightly at the mans tired groan as he waved you off, muttering to the Avengers to get off their asses before leaving the room. You looked at them yourself one last time before sighing, realizing they had all fallen asleep once more. Time to get the ice bucket again.

* * *

 

 You arrived to Nick's quarters later than planned, having to deal with the Hulk earlier that day and also the fact that Loki somehow convinced Thor that the song 'raining men' were based of a true story, with the help of the beloved Tony Stark. You used your persona keycard, one used to enter every room in the new facilities, and threw off your heels the second you stepped inside. Nick was sitting in the black fabric couch, carefully looking through some files- only stopping to give you a smile as a silent greeting. You plopped yourself down next to him, leaning onto the man and looking at the file.

''I feel like the papers duplicate themself by now, it's not even realistic how much paperwork you have'' You muttered to his shoulder with a tired and raspy voice, earning yourself a chuckle from him as he put down the papers. Nick leaned back into the couch and looked at you, seemingly lost thought for a short moment before sighing and looking back at the papers. You clung onto the man slightly, slowly as if asking for permission. You knew you would get it however, seeing as he enjoyed your warmth as he had a tendency to end up cold as ice when signing these things. You hummed as you listened to his breathing, enjoying the short moment. Nick was patient, he had come to you years ago asking for your hand in marriage but you declined, it was difficult for you to acknowledge emotions and to the very least show expressions. It took the two of you 7 years to get where you were now, before it was simple sentences and code-words that showed your affection for one another. You however did wish you could do more, Nick patiently waited with no hurry while you were desperately trying to understand how to not work like machinery. You looked at the mans face, pondering if you could muster up the energy to do something more touchy tonight. You assumed it was a part of PTSD of some sort, the panic that would sometimes arise when you touched people, or the tiredness you got from just saying goodmorning to someone. Somedays you had to call in sick, unable to be even seen by Nick or anyone else without breaking down, you hated those days.

''Are you feeling alright?'' The question was rather sudden, you simply smiled and nodded and slowly but surely made your way into his lap, showing that it was alright for the man to hug you. He buried his face in your neck, breathing calmly and pleased with the contact, possibly proud that you were taking more affectionate steps recently. You moved slightly, placing your forehead against his as you looked at him with a solemn look. You felt awful for not being able to be more affectionate, he knew that and despite being able to convince terrorists to not blow up the parlament he had yet to convince you it wasn't a problem. You had yet to even say that you loved him, once you left this room you weren't lovers. Simply co-workers and nothing else, it was a deal you had made years ago. Lost in your own thoughts you hardly even reacted yourself when you placed small pecks on the mans cheeks, then on his lips. He seemed stunned, however he quickly accepted the affection and placed his arms around your waist pulling you closer. You buried your head in his neck and sighed out of pure joy. Nick Fury was silent, calculating and extremely dangerous however within these walls he was nothing like that. Within these walls he was your patient and beloved partner, he never had anything against you waking up screaming at night, or that you often couldn't show up to work after longer missions. He was accepting and wonderful, you were developing as a person because of the man and you were truly happy for that.

''Nick?'' He looked down a you, eyes carefully meeting your own.

''Thank you''


	3. Iceman/Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something cute, this took a while as I've never once written Robert Drake but I suppose it is alright. Hope you enjoy reading, in this the reader is the son of Purifier and a mutant- fun mix I know.

You had been born in a rather odd household, your mother was indeed a mutant of every degree however she supressed any sign of it until you turned 12. Your father was a purifier you later learned after you and your mother had moved to New York to escape his constant yelling and beatings, it was an odd constant to you, humans out to cleanse other humans for genetic mutations nobody had control over. Maybe it was this attitude that made you fit in so well with your small friendgroup, you had been a late bloomer your mother stated, showing signs of a genetic mutation at the age of 17. You had always had a knack for making impossible things possible, you knew how to make small paper cranes come to life with a simple movement and in a sense you suppose you were straight out of a Harry Potter Movie. Your mother used to call you her little wizard, maybe she knew all along. 

 Your thoughts were interrupted by a gentle pressure on your shoulder, you looked up only to see Bobby giving you a worried look, you often spaced out when you were exhausted or had memories you'd rather forget come to light. Bobby was your boyfriend, a concept you had a difficulty to grasp even after going way past third base. Bobby had just recently come out- to himself that is. You honestly tried to not ask too much about that since it made literally no sense to anyone, but he was indeed recently out of the closet and it was a strange thing for him more than anyone else. The two of you weren't open about your relationship, you had asked to take it slow seeing as Bobby was already confused in himself and going public with a relationship all of a sudden would only make it worse.

''Are you alright?'' He had a tendency to do this, interrupt you mid-thought as you were going on tangents in your head. 

''I'm alright, are you sure you want to do this though? I've never even been inside.. whatever this giant thing is'' You gestured to the building with what you assumed were students dropping in and out constantly, they looked at you two curiously before moving on which did make you slightly self-concious. Today was the day when Bobby Drake would introduce you, his boyfriend, to his friend-group. This was probably the scariest thing alive, not only were you the son of a purifier that still attacked their students to this day, but you were also a mutant none of them had met, and your mother didn't exactly have the best reputation when it came to her use of her mutations.

''It's a school (Y/N), Gifted youths you know?'' He gave you a smug grin before starting to walk inside, he was more nervous than you were deep inside, he just had one hell of a skill when it came to hiding these things.

''More like my worst nightmare'' He sent you a quick glare before leading you into the school, you had to walk up some stairs before walking over to what you assumed were their version of a teacher's lounge. In said room sat a man wearing sunglasses, another one smoking what you assumed were an expensive cigar and three women, and the famous Charles Xavier in the middle of this colorful bunch. It took you a while to actually notice that there were students inside the room, Kitty Pryde was there, the only person you had actually met. A blue dude with a tail, he looked too old to be an actual student however, possibly a teacher? Their attention went on the two of you right away, not that you could blame them, a complete stranger just walked into their save-haven. 

''Bobby? Who is this?'' White haired woman, probably Storm from what Bobby had informed you before you even took a step inside the building. You cleared your throat and waved awkwardly.

''I'm (Y/N).. (Y/N) (S/N), pleasure to meet you'' You couldn't help but play around with the small dice you kept in your pockets, it was calming you down despite the judgemental stares.

''I decided it was time for you guys to meet.. my uhm- boyfriend'' Why did he look like he was expecting someone to hit him, Your mother adored Bobby so it was odd for you to see why his co-workers would be so angry about him even getting a boyfriend, unless they hated you of course. 

''Boyfriend?'' It took the group a few seconds to understand just what was going on, the woman you had assumed were Storm at this point, quickly stood up with a big smile.

''It is a pleasure to finally meet you! So this is who you have been skipping class to meet hm?'' She sent a playful glare to your boyfriend before giving you a large hug, you weren't really sure how to react to her so openly accepting you, not that it mattered as she pulled back quicker than your brain worked.

''Did you know about this?'' The blue person finally spoke up looking at Mr. Xavier, you weren't sure just what education the man had. Something like professor or doctor seemed right.

''Part of it of course, Some thoughts are difficult for even me to ignore'' The man gave you a gentle smile and a nod to greet you, it didn't take long for Kitty to be infront of you and ask you multiple questions, Bobby getting someone leaning onto him poking some fun at how long it took for you to be introduced to the group. 

''Is he a normie?'' The question seemed rather odd to you, but a red-haired woman in the back seemed extremely suspicious. Jean Grey possibly, you had only heard a little about her but you knew she was incredibly powerful when it came to reading minds, even if she had a policy to only do so when given permission.

''I am a mutant if that is what you are asking'' She seemed to ponder before nodding and looking back at her book, she clearly were poking around in your mind for more information. You weren't dumb, well not that dumb at least.

''Come along, you need to tell us everything! Bobby never tells us when something fun happens come on- come on!'' Kitty forced you down into the couch, you sighed when Bobby plopped down next to you. Well- This surely wasn't as bad as it could have been, however you would probably be stuck here for hours. A warm hand squeezed your own as you couldn't help but laugh slightly at the action, maybe it wasn't that bad after all.


	4. Steve Rogers/Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can't help that your boss suck at teaching his friends.

You grew up in Lagos,Nigeria. This made you grow up with the ability to take part of the very vibrant nightlife of your home and the variety of musical styles that had it's roots there. You went to the Federal College of Fisheries and marine Technology, and later moved to the states with your older sister that always had a dream of owning a bar in New York. During the day you spent hours upon hours studying the marine life around your area, visiting multiple aquariums and researching where you might be able to get a job developing the equipment you dreamed of creating, and during the nights you worked for your sister in her bar- it was a cozy place with Afrobeat music in the background. That is when you had been approached by a young man, clearly wealthy from his watch, that introduced himself as Tony Stark, a name you were familiar with indeed. He offered you a job position, eplaining he had seen your job application but always wanted to meet his employees in person in a habitat they felt comfortable in before hiring them. You didn't believe that honestly, it wasn't difficult to lie about why he hired you but you happily agreed to the offer and began working in Stark Tower with multiple other people. Mr.Stark had been developing new technology, machinery that wouldn't hurt the habitats it was placed in and wanted experts on marine technology to help him as to not hurt the marine life he was testing it on. However you somehow ended up being placed with Doctor Bruce Banner and Mr.Stark himself in their lab, you must've made an impression or something you assumed.

 That is why you weren't surprised with the sight before you, you had quickly come to the fact that you were the new babysitter of these two men somehow. The Avengers did pop in every now and then but they had never spoken to you, or even seen you properly for that matter it seemed. You did your job in the back of the lab, a large aquarium being your playground where you carefully tested things and every now and then did marine Biology tests as well, another hobby of yours. This was rather new in a sense though, Mr.Stark was trying to teach Steve Rogers, captain-fucking-america, how to use a smartphone. And he was failing horribly, you sighed and stood up from your desk walking over to the two men.

''Mr.Stark if you wish I can take over, not everyone can be taught like you were'' You offered the men a gentle smile, Steve quickly standing up.

''Christ yes, anything except for him'' You laughed at the tired comment from the blonde, getting the phone from a grumpy boss that went back to doing his own thing. You led Steve to your desk, he wasn't dumb nor a child so you weren't going to baby him. You asked what he knew, getting a basic understanding of what Tony managed to get through to him with, and later learned him how to handle the phone in general. You somehow got into the subject of modern history, the things he had missed.

''I feel like I got teleported into another world'' Steve seemed bothered by the fact that he had missed a lot, he didn't enjoy feeling lost in his own home.

''It's understandable, in a sense you were- weren't you? But in the end you have the ability to learn what you missed'' You said with a happy hum, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. He looked around carefully, Stark had left the room with Banner to do something with ''the green dude'' or something like that.

''Listen, this is kind of odd but- Tony sucks at explaining things and I wondered if you had time to, catch me up? I understand if you are busy-'' You stopped Steve with a gesture before he could continute.

''Mr. Rogers I would love to help you. How about we do so at my sisters bar? I will text you where we can meet'' He looked like a child on christmas, asking you to refer to him as Steve and not Mr.Rogers, he stood up to leave you to your work but stopped however in the doorway.

''Ms.(S/N)?'' You looked up from your papers once again, smiling at him.

''(F/N)'' You stated, he quickly caught on and nodded as he cleared his throat.

''(F/N), would it be wierd of me to call it a date?'' He seemed rather hopeful when he looked at you, it took you a moment to process what he was saying before laughing.

''No Steve, It wouldn't be wierd. It's a date''You smiled at the man that happily left, so you had a date with Captain America huh? Your sister would murder you for this.

 


	5. Bucky/Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the list says Male reader, however requests always come first to me.   
> You guys, the ones reading my stories literally is the reason I write. Every kudos,comment or simply someone clicking on the story and reading means a lot to me. This was a request that I recieved yesterday, I got a little carried away as I try to make the requests I recieve a lot more in-depth than my usual ones!! I hope you enjoy this sappy peace of romance <3

It wasn't difficult for you to realize where to look when Bucky Barnes suddenly went missing from the many social gatherings Tony arranged. The wind hit you hard when you stepped out into the cold winter air that had taken it's toll on the normally beautiful and clean-looking roof that the playboy had turned into a spot where one could isolate themselves or just smoke. It was a kind gesture he put in on your request, seeing as you were the only psychologist in the Stark Tower you found it easier to talk with clients when outside in the fresh air, Bucky was no different. However he wasn't a patient of yours, Fury had sent the broken man, that was currently sitting on the ledge of the roof, to you exactly 3 years and 2 months ago. Sometimes a patient just doesn't click with a psychologist and that is alright with you, especially in Bucky's case. You took a deep breath, looking at the cloudy air escaping as you exhaled. It was around 2 AM, so it wasn’t odd to be freezing all the way up in the tower, however only a maniac would choose to walk outside.

You sat down next to the man and grabbed one of the beers he had brought up with him. You didn’t even have to look at him to know what kind of expression he was wearing, he had probably had a panic attack of some sort and cried a little. You leaned onto his shoulder and took a sip of the beer, alcohol was never really your thing honestly. The taste was bitter and numbing, nothing you really enjoyed.

‘’Need to talk about it?’’ The question came more like a whisper, as if you would disturb anyone by speaking normally or even bother the people below. He didn’t respond for a while, you could feel him shift slightly and you made sure he didn’t do anything stupid, he might be a super soldier but even they can die from falls like this one. You looked up at his face, not expecting his eyes to meet yours as you did so. He looked tired, so very tired and in so much pain. He looked to be lost in his own mind, he moved himself back- laying down on the roof and looking up at the sky.

‘’It was suffocating’’ You knew with that simple statement what he meant, Bucky had a form of social phobia in that sense- crowds often caused this, while indeed feeling safe when in one normally it was another story when the people in said crowd knew who he were and what he had done. You looked at him shortly before doing the same thing as him, laying down next to him on the surprisingly comfortable roof.

‘’Do you remember what I said on your last meeting with me?’’ You spoke carefully, looking to the side to watch his features. He slowly shook his head. You smiled at him, it was rather typical of Bucky to forget such simple and non-important things. You didn't mind however, the memory was still fresh in your mind.

 

* * *

_This man was broken, anyone could see that much. The bag under his eyes were proof of days without sleep, the multiple new wounds he had to his face also showed he wasn’t living the easy life he had hoped for. No your new patient was indeed a special case, you didn’t notice the metal arm at first- you never do._

_ ‘’James, before we even start our session there is something I need to bring up’’ He perked up slightly at you calling him by his first name, most referred to him as  _

_ ‘The soldier’ or ‘Mr.Barnes’. _

_ ‘’I am not here to pretend like everything will be fine, I am not a being that promise that sort of thing. What I can promise however is that things will get better, I heard from the director that you claim to be getting better. Let me ask you, James, are you truly getting better? Or are you simply pretending? Because the second you walk into this room you break down. that is not a bad thing, but understand that for me to help you - I need you to be honest to yourself and especially Fury. we wish to help you, not ruin you.’’ He opened his mouth as if he wished to speak, but closed it and nodded with a solemn look. _

_ ‘’I didn't mean to put you on the spot, but you need to give yourself more credit. You have come a long way, and I know it may not feel like it but that is the truth’’ You put down his file and stood up, his gaze following your actions. _

_ ‘’I will be transferring you to someone I trust you with, I need you to try to open up to them James- if it does not work I will always be here for you, but I can’t help you with certain things. Is that alright by you?’’ A slow nod was the response you got, you sat down in front of him as he started bawling his eyes out. This was common, and one of the reasons you were removing him as a patient. A patient and a psychologist aren’t supposed to be close in this manner, and you had simply accepted that as a fact. _

 

* * *

 

‘’I told you to give yourself more credit. That you have come far’’ You turned to your side, facing him as he focused his attention on you. Your hand found his rather easily, enveloping your fingers with his. You moved closer to get a better grip and sighed.

‘’James Buchanan Barnes, you once asked me what I would do for you’’ He gave you a tired smile when he finally realized you weren’t upset in some manner because he left. It took some time to get through to the man, but it was all worth it.

‘’I would destroy myself it it meant fixing your broken pieces love, you feel like home. And you will always be important to me, understand that you crazy man’’ You were keeping eye contact, intensely looking for a reaction- anything.

‘’I feel secure with you’’ He whispered back at you, pulling you closer with his other arm.

‘’Everyday I wonder if this is some sort of dream, that I will wake up in my bed- german soldiers awaiting me on the other side of a field’’ You moved to sit  on him slightly, making sure you were in no way causing him pain. You cupped his face and connected your foreheads.

‘’ I am real Bucky, this is not a dream’’ You whispered, ignoring how the winds got harsher by the minute.

‘’I am so blessed to have you, Bucky Barnes. You will never be the mistakes you make, and you will never be alone’’ He gave you a soft kiss, you never expected your first kiss with any boyfriend to be on a roof, especially not one where the house is filled with heroes and agents. You smiled when the two of you broke apart, he returned it with a simple sentence while stroking your cheek.

‘’Happiness looks so gorgeous on you’’ 


	6. Bucky/Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like Steve much.

There comes a point in a persons life where they forget themself, be it due to lying for too long or realizing much too late just how much others shaped their mind it just happens. You weren't sure of the reason of your own reason, you had a name you knew as much but it never felt connected to you. The idea of living in this reality where banks generally ruled the world and you were expected to smile and enjoy the feeling of being watched and controlled. Your eyes moved across the screen, it was the only light-source in the dark room, said room was a basement to be more proper about it. The walls were roughed up concrete, the one to your right had a light-gray color hastily painted over it with text scribbled all across it, the black pen always caused the room to smell of fumes for hours. It got to your head at times you had to agree. 

 Some had referred to you as a person with no real reason to exist, it was true in a sense- you had never had any close bonds with anyone in particular and you rarely went outside- your employer had all your food and equipment send to your door directly. You were a hacker, at least in the formal sense. You hopped around from being hired to do unclean deeds for a certain man and hacking into banks and taking whatever the hell they now may own. Said man was Tony Stark, he often asked you to search out information on people- you never asked why. He was Iron Man, did he really need a reason? A firm knock caught your attention, you carefully placed the laptop to your side, standing up with legs making a popping sound at the first movement in hours. You stumbled over to the door, a yawn escaping your lips as you gripped the handle. Nobody knew you lived here except for Mr.Stark and the owner of the basement so opening the door was never a risk for you. However you let the upper lock remain, it only allowed you to open the door enough to see the person before you, asking for your presence. Tired eyes met energetic brown ones, Tony was smiling brightly- he had company with him it seemed as a group were silently muttering behind him. 

''Ah! (Y/N), how pleasant of you to grace me with your presence. Can we come in?'' You looked up and down, taking in the probably stupidly expensive suit he was wearing. He had never asked before entering your place before, so why the hell was he now?

''My reponse doesn't matter does it?'' You scoffed, moving as you unlocked the door, allowing the group to enter. However, said playboy of course turned on the lights- much to your dismay as you groaned and pulled up the hood on your shirt. You walked over and placed yourself on your excuse for a bed once more. Glaring at the man.

''What do you want Stark? I'm not in the mood to meet people, nor deal with your bullshit'' Through hissed teeth your raspy voice made it's entrance into the room, your eyes scanning the people who had come with him. You knew who they all were, even a 3 year-old would recognize the bloody avengers. However, you knew more than most. More than you wanted at times. 

''Positive as always, Also you really need to get a new place. Something less- psychotic murderer looking maybe?'' You looked to the wall the man was clearly referring to, in a sense yes you looked like a schizophrenic paranoid madman- but you had your reasons. The countless of photographs and random scribbles made sense to you, it was your way of understanding just what was going on in the world. ''And we need your help, and I know 'send an e-mail like a normal person Tony' but this isn't just a normal job champ'' Oh no. Don't do this Tony, don't ruin the bond the two of you have created. If anyone sensed you getting more pissed by the second, they sure as hell were ignoring it. He had tried this before, tried to get you to join his bloody masqurade of a normal citizen.

''I am not moving into stark tower.'' You finished his offer for him, a scowl placed itself onto his face. You laid down and faced the wall, waving him to leave with the group. ''Take your stupid Avenger thing and get out Tony. I am not joining your stupid games.'' At first he remained silent, if it weren't for the lights he had so rudely turned on you would've assumed he had left.

''This time it isn't an option to say no.'' You found yourself not being able to breathe at first, you slowly sat up and looked at him.

It took them 3 hours, 45 minutes and 15 seconds to get you into Stark Tower, and set up in a small isolated room on one of the many floors. You were brought there without much sound at first, it was only after your third escape attempt that day that Tony actually put people on babysitting duty for you. The current pained sod who had to do this wasn't alone, the blonde soldier following his every step it seemed. Bucky Barnes was difficult to find information about, possibly due to the fact that he was like 90-years old and a russian weapon of mass-destruction. Just a guess though. Your eyes carefully followed every movement the man made, he helped you unpack currently- as it was supposed to be Tony's job but you had threatened to stab the man with a pen if you were forced to be around him much longer. You had been introduced to Bucky with a silent 'hm' as he entered your room, Steve gladly shaking your hand. You didn't like Steve much. 

''Stop staring.''You were interrupted in your thoughts about your insignificant dismay for the blonde man by the grumpy less super-soldier trying to understand what 90% of the books you had were about. He was trying to help you fix the small library of 350 books you had neatly stored in your old basement room, in a giant piled. Without any regard to alphabetical order mind you. It was hell to even pack these things. 

''I'm not staring, more observing'' Correcting him only made him more annoyed, his gaze moving from the book to you only to send you a glare. You couldn't help but smile smugly at his look, putting one of the many remaining books into the bookcase. Rogers were out catching coffee, because you didn't like Steve much. 

''Same thing, if you have a problem with me just tell me and I'll get the green guy to help you.'' You didn't like Dr.Banner that much either, he was nice. Too nice. Especially seeing as his records were filled with the amount of times he had killed someone by accident when the Hulk came out.

''I don't have a problem with you, I am just interesed in things I don't know much about. It's rare for me to not know things'' You mused, silence filling the room shortly after as you got no proper response. Steve returning broke the silence, his laughter being heard from the corridor. Sam Wilson stood with him, grumbling about being out-run or something. You knew who he was, of course. You had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D without really trying, it was much more fun reading their files though than studying you had to admit. 

''Everything alright?'' The blonde man always asked so many questions, his hand reaching out so you could grab your coffee- you only gave him a silent thanks as you returned to look at the bookcase.

''Yeah- It's fine.'' Bucky answered slowly, his reaction speed was seemingly slowed down by thinking. He recieved his coffee without much conversation, Sam and Steve telling the two of you they would be in the kitchen just outside the room incase you needed something.

''How did you get interested in this stuff, nobody is just randomly paranoid like this. You have a reason- Right?'' You looked to the dark-haired man, he always seemed broken in a sense. He was currently holding one of your many programming books. You nodded slowly.

''In a way yeah, mom got dragged into bad stuff- one covered up murder later and I was shipped of to my very corrupt uncle, only to later get out and end up on the streets. Got picked up by a dude and his girlfriend, they were cynical as hell and hacked into places. I helped them.'' There was something warm and comforting about these memories, the homely feeling of being able to talk with the couple was nice. 

''That's how you got into contact with Stark?'' You take it back, the blondie didn't ask many questions. Bucky did.

''Kind of? That couple and I uhm- we had an idea of saving the world I guess? You'd be surprised at how corrupt the world is- I got dragged into some pretty bad shit and Stark helped me out. I've been doing odd jobs for him ever since. I never liked rules much, he never did either. We came to an agreement pretty quickly'' It was silent after that, the brown-haired man didn't ask many questions after that.

''Think you can teach me?'' The two of you looked at each other, your look filled with curiosity in a sense. ''Computers- I mean. Didn't get to learn this kinda stuff with Hydra'' 

''Yeah. Sure. I'd like that.'' You hummed, leaning toward the bookcase with a smug grin. ''I can't promise I won't program some pretty sick things into your arm though'' 

''Okay, one rule. Don't touch the arm.'' You gave out an annoyed groan, playfully so.

''Oh come on! It'd look epic if you could just plug it into a computer and like, fry the hardrive.'' Bucky laughed and shook his head, it was an awesome thought at least. The two of you spent about an hour fixin the books, only taking a break to sit down and talk about when he had time to practice the magical thing called computer science. It was nice, it was a long time ago since you were able to talk with someone who had the same values, the both of you agreeing on a lot of subjects. But even so, you still had to admit. You didn't like Steve much. 


End file.
